Fear
by OhanaNoYume
Summary: For once, The Fullmetal Alchemist learns of fear. The hard way. Rated M for graphic injury description and torture. (No. No lemons here, man.)
1. Chapter 1

**Quiet Nightmare**

He was lying there in his cold, bloody cell. What else could he do? Nothing. He was there. Bloody and badly bruised. His wounds wouldn't heal, mentally and physically. His stomach was wide open, yet he was still alive. Why wouldn't he die already? Why? Did God want him to suffer? Yeah, that's what he is thinking right now. He was stuck in this cell for five months, waiting for help. But he has waited long enough, he was tired of waiting for help. Yes, that's what he was waiting for.

He was waiting for Death.

His neck was slit, some of his veins pulsating for all to see. His left golden eye scooped out like ice cream. His hands were cut, bloody flesh sticking out of him. His right leg was broken so he could no longer struggle. His body filled with cuts and stab wounds. His already strained hands tied to his back, his neck tied with chains like a dog. He felt disgusted with what his captives did. He was tortured here, physical and mental torture, that's what. He wasn't given food. No water, no nothing. When was the last time he ate?... Right. A few weeks ago. He had to survive for a while. Wait, why would he want to survive if there was no one waiting for him?

He had burns all over him. His ribs were crushed to pieces and his skull felt heavy. His head was bleeding; no... His whole body was. He now realized how cruel every person is.

There were footsteps coming closer.

Tip... Tap...Tip...Tap... He'd wait for his torture to finally come again. He shook from his position. What kind of cruelty is coming his way today? He just wished his captive would hurry up and finish him already. He was being used as a bait. A bait for what, exactly? He could no longer remember. The pain was all he could think of. His automail was first. It was ripped off of him painfully, and without even a second of break, it was shoved back to the port. His automail was broken, he forgot.

The footsteps were coming closer. Wait, he remembered that there were only two people here which were his torturers, but now there were...What, seven? There was metallic clanking as they got closer and closer. They weren't walking, they were running. Why? Were they that excited to see and torture him? Maybe the two Homunculi finally decided to get the other five to beat answers out of him. What answers? No answers were to be given. He forgot. How could they beat you for something you didn't know? He heard faint shouts of 'get back up!' and 'Send help!' But he no longer cared. He was going to die anyway.

The footsteps stopped at his door now. Before he could say anything, the door was kicked open.

Who were they? His vision was blurry. He wanted to say something.. .But he couldn't.

"Holy shit...Fire the rounds! We found him! We found Fullmetal!" A man with jet black hair and obsidian eyes yelled to a woman with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. He was staring at them, though it hurt to move. With only his right eye to look at them, he faced the wall again, his energy draining out. Who was Fullmetal? Who were these people? Right then, he heard loud metallic clanking breaking through the room. He didn't want to turn again since he might break his neck this time. "Where? Where's brother?!" The large clunk of armor yelled. Who was this? Who's brother? He heard others gasp. "Oh God..What the hell?! How the...Oh, shit...This is bad..." A man with cigarette tucked in his mouth yelled, the cigarette falling down his mouth.

The man with jet black hair approached the golden-haired boy carefully. "Fullmetal,it's okay now, we're going home." The boy's eye widened. He shook, shaking away the man.

"No! Get back! I can't trust anyone!" He yelled out, shocking everyone. "Brother.." When the boy heard the voice of his own brother, he screamed out, as if he were scared. What? Fullmetal Alchemist, Scared? Yes. He was.

Alphonse Elric. His little brother. Those red,glowing orbs were filled with worry, relief, anger, and shock.

"You...You're back...I can't..I can't take you anymore..Leave me...Leave me alone!" The armor gasped. What? His brother wanted him to leave. Why? Did something happen? The woman went and knelt on the ground near the broken doll, helping the man unchain him. It was hard to do, seemingly as some of the sleeves of his tattered, black jacket were stuck in it. They tried to unchain him very carefully, since one wrong move, there could be hell to fix.

"Edward, you're fine now. Calm down." She said with her soothing, warm voice. Ed still shook. "No... Stop it..Stop touching me!" He yelled again. As they finished, the man was about to give a hand to the boy, but he flinched away as soon as his hands were an inch away. "No..Don't touch me! The way...The way you kept cutting me open was bad enough...Leave me alone!" When the woman saw the wounds, she covered her mouth in shock. "Colonel.." "You disgust me...Disgust me..!" Edward muttered. When Riza softly touched a seemingly uninjured part of his body, he went defensive. "No! Don't touch me! I'm sorry...I'm sorry!"

Mustang also stared in shock of the wounds. How could they be so cruel?! God, what did they do to you?

"Don't just stand there! Get help!" Alphonse stared in horror. His brother was missing an eye, has a broken leg, and his stomach was flayed open, the wounds seemed to have been done recently.. "Brother! What did they...?! " Alphonse gasped in shock. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I am so sorry, brother." The armor said, a hint of guilt and regret in his tone. When Edward turned to him, his eye widened. "No! Get me away from him! Get away from me! I can't trust you...I can't trust anyone!" Havoc helped Mustang and Hawkeye to carefully lift the alchemist on the stretcher, trying to avoid major injuries which were all over him.

Mustang ruffled Ed's hair carefully and comfortingly, trying to avoid causing more pain to the already scarred-enough boy. "There, there Fullmetal...We're going home now. Calm down...Listen." Ed's senses became a bit clear. "..Mus..tang..?" The said man smiled at him. "We're going home now...Okay?"

"B-But they said you...You left me there..How can I trust you...?" Mustang frowned. What did those monsters do? He was going to fry them...Slowly and painfully. Whoever they were, they were going to pay. They're going to die the most cruelest death anyone could experience."Don't worry. You're safe now. You'll be fine."

Edward stopped shaking now. "Chief, what did they do to you?" Havoc said miserably. Ed didn't reply. They wished he did, though. But they didn't want him to be relived of those memories again.

Alphonse wanted to cry. He just couldn't. With all the horrors his brother had seen and felt, he couldn't help but feel so...Sorry. He wished he didn't have that big fight in the first place. If Alphonse didn't snap at his older brother, then none of this wouldn't happen. He would be the same old Edward, if Alphonse didn't trigger that cruel argument.

Mustang sighed. The Fullmetal they knew was stuck in an eternal nightmare.

And all they can do is wait for him to wake up.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Unheard**

**A/N: Sooo...This is my first 'OMG Ed Torture' Fanfiction. I want your ideas, peeps! Give me ideas. Please go easy on me. This is my first Fanfic and I made this hard on myself, seemingly doing torture fanfiction. I'm not trying to be rude here, but if you got the ULTIMATE FLAME OF HELL to throw on me, please don't say anything. This is my first Fanfiction and I decided to be an idiot and did a Torture fic, but hey! If you point out some flaws in this chapter, then I will do what I can to fix it!**

Review. 


	2. ATTENTION! Special gift next friday

**Wow, people are actually still reading this? Wow. Just, wow.**

**AAlright, so I saw at least 2 new reviews when I logged on, and when I read it, I was like: 'OHMAHFAKINGAD! SOMEONE WAS WAITING FOR AN UPDATE?!' nd then here I am right now, currently finishing the 2nd chapter. Well, I have a very.**

**very.**  
**VERY.**  
**VERY special gift for you guys.**

**You only have to wait until next Friday.**

**FOR 3 NEW CHAPTERS! IN THE SAME DAY!**

**HUZZAH!**

**Anyway, thank you for your reviews and I am hoping you would continue reviewing this story till' it's final chapter. Sorry for not updating so long. I forgot what I was going to write about and it eventually got erased from my mind. So thank you, anonymous reviewer!**

**See you next Friday!**

**HanaHanaYume**


	3. Chapter 3

******Hey guys! This is the start of my promise! Sorry for not updating last friday. I got super busy with exams and this is the only time I can update! I hope you understand. Not everyone can have a not-so-busy life like yours. ;) This chappie's a bit rushed since I wanted to give you a gift.  
**

******Anyways, I'll post the next two chapters later. Review!**

chapter 2, START!

* * *

"I feel so damn stupid." The colonel said for the tenth time this day. Riza sighed. "Colonel, I already told you, it is not your fault. You never knew that this would happen. Stop blaming yourself." She was trying to remain calm, even though her soul was quivering inside. She became extremely worried when she heard that Ed disappeared. The last time she saw him, he was sending in a report. It was strange. She was certain that it was the month of September when she last saw him. And when she woke up the next day...

"...That's strange."

* * *

Alphonse was in his brother's room. His poor, big brother was lying on the infirmary bed, almost looking like a mummy for having bandages all over his was on life support(did they have that?), and his heart was beating slowly as if it was gonna stop any minute. Al put his metallic hands on his head. "I'm really sorry, brother." He muttered in a sad, regretful tone. "Why did I pick a fight with you in the first place? Maybe...Maybe if I didn't ask about dad...Then.." His armor shook violently after remembering the words _he_ had said. The words the caused his brother to run away. The words that _he_ said to have his brother in this hard position.

**_~Flashback~_**

"Brother, it's too stormy outside. We can't just run into the rain at a time like this." Alphonse said. It was night time, and it was just the _perfect_ time to storm up. Ed groaned in frustration. "Damn storm. Damn automail. Damn report. Damn Mustang. Damn crappy hotel. Damn creepy. Damn crappy mattress." He complained irritatedly.

"Stop complaining." Al replied. To be honest, he was getting pissed off of his brother's whining. He had been complaining the whole week during the mission. He just wanted some peace and quiet for at least _once_. But with Edward's annoying whining, it seems that he'll never get that one rewarding peace. Ed snorted. "I can complain all I want, Al. Nobody's stopping me."

_This is the damn attitude I don't like about you. _Al thought. Edward noticed his gloomy mood, and was sweating from guilt. "Sorry about the false lead, Al." He said. Ed could've sworn that Alphonse scowled inwardly. "No problem about it." _I shouldn't be doing this, but this is the only way I can ask about dad without him saying 'no'. _

_Is he mad?_ Ed asked himself in his head. When he saw Al have an angry aura around him, he sighed. _Right, he's mad._

"Hey, Ed?" Alphonse called. Ed flinched. "Uh, yeah?"

"I know this is off topic, but..Can I ask you about something?" He asked. Ed smiled. At least he knew that Al was returning to his normal self. "About what?"

"You see... I have only a few memories of dad, and..." Ed's eyes widened when he mention the bastard. His smile slowly dissipated and his eyes narrowed. "No." Al would've blinked. He knew that his brother would tell him about their father when he guilt-tripped him. He wasn't expecting Ed to say 'no'.

"But I wanna know about him, brother. I barely remember him-"

"Well, consider yourself lucky." Ed replied.

"And I was hoping you'd tell me more about dad." Al finished. Ed scowled. "You wouldn't want to know about him.

"But I want to! Come on, I'm sure you know more about him than I do! It's unfair how you know him more than me! Equivalent Exchange, right?" He pressed. Ed glared at him with an unusual look that he never uses on his brother. "Alphonse Elric, drop it." He said in a dangerous tone. Al flinched. His brother would only say his full name when he was really angry. The shock soon went away and Al glared back. "Maybe if you only told me, we wouldn't be like this."

"If he never left, we wouldn't be like this." Ed retorted. _What am I saying?_

"You always blame him for everything." Al replied.

"That's because it's true."

"You and your excuses." Al said. He was really getting angry.

"They're not excuses, Al. Maybe if you saw the truth, you'd realize that it was _his_ fault that mom died." Ed retorted again, not noticing the anger flaring through Al's soul-eyes.

"Shut up! I'm tired of you and your reasoning!" Al shouted. Ed jerked away. "Are you lookin' for a fight, Alphonse? Because you're really pissing me off!" _Stop it. Stop this. Why am I doing this?  
_  
"Me? Looking for a fight? It's you who's looking for it!"

"Alphonse-"

"First of all, if you would only tell me about dad, this wouldn't be happening!"

"You know how I feel about it, Al!"

"Ever since you joined the military, You've been telling me that I'd get my body back and have been feeding me with false leads!"

"Alphonse.."

"It's all your fault! It's your fault I got dragged into this mess, It's your fault that I keep getting my hopes up on false leads, It's your fault I kept being the one to fix up your messes-"

"A-Al... I'm-"

"NO! It's your fault I got stuck in a tin can for a body, It's your fault that I can't sleep, feel, eat, or cry anymore, It's your fault that dad left, and it's your fault mom died! Maybe if you were never born, me, dad, and mom would have been having a normal life! We wouldn't need someone like YOU!

"It wasn't Nina's, Winry's, Teacher's, or Mom's fault,"

"..."Ed didn't speak as he continued to glare at his brother, his eyes shining with guilt and regret, and Alphonse was enjoying every second of this.

"**IT WAS YOURS! AND I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU FOR IT!"**

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

**I have an account on Aura Kingdom! It's an online game. You know that, right? Please add me on your friends list if you do.**

**Anyways, here's my player name:**

**Queen_of_Light**

**Just search for my name on the 'social''s search button. I'm a level 48 BARD+GUARDIAN in there, so please add me and PM me in-game. :)**

**AURA KINGDOM PLAYER NAME: Queen_of_Light**


End file.
